Tears of an Almost Koorime
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: A HP/YYH crossover. No YYH untill the second chappy though, sorry. Neville gets smoochies and lots of chocolate!!! Cute! ?/Neville at first.


Ok, people, this is going to be a YYH/HP crossover. I was kind of inspired by a few others I had read, but this is different, I promise! I'm very particular & I'd like it if you'd tell me anything I happen to screw up. Corrections are loved! REVIEW!!!   
  
Hiei: You don't have to. Unless you have sweet snow!!!   
  
Authoress: YEAH! WE LOVE SWEET SNOW!   
  
Hiei: I'll get sent more! Bake ningen...  
  
Authoress: NO you won't! I'll get more! I AM the writer after all. I will, won't I?   
  
Rewiewer: No.   
  
Authoress: *Cry* -_- Oh well...  
  
YYH won't come in for a while. Sorry. But it WILL have Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina! And maybe Yusuke. I'm not sure yet.   
  
The Tears of an Almost Koorime...  
  
She arrived in November, on a cold day that never seemed to really end. The grounds were covered with light frost. The snows were supposed to come soon, meaning beauty to some and soggy boots to others. Dumbeldore listened intently as she discribed her ordeal in an errie monotone, as if she wasn't even sure what she was saying. Maybe she didn't want to know. It was quite a testing ordeal after all. The large window in the cozy, torch lit office had a pale blueish type of light tip toeing in as if it too wanted to hear the words that came from her lips. She suddenly realized that she as done and waited for a responce from the wise old man.   
  
He thought for a moment before opening his mouth and taking an agonizingly long breath. Then he spoke. "Miss Heeler, I'm sure we could make room for you. It would be an honor to be the first school to except a student of demon heritage, like yourself. I'll make arrangements for you to sleep privately and we will certainly purchase a comfortable buckle for you. You will, of course, have to imagine an excuse for your rather pointy ears, but other then that, I believe you're ready." Dumbeldore pronounced slowly as he handed her a school supply list. "You may purchase all of these items in either Diagon Alley or Hogsmean. Classes will start, for you, on the 3rd. The other students are ahead of you. Try your best to keep up." He added and escorted her, rather stunned, from his office.   
  
November the 3rd came soon and she returned to Proffessor Dumbledore's office wearing a large grin and school robes. He placed the sorting hat on her head and it proudly announced that she would be in Griffindor. It also added a comment about her being, 'The best healer I've ever seen' and 'So intelligent for a demon' untill she blushed scarlet and started stuttering her thanks for the compliments. Dumbeldore smiled knowingly at them and called up a student to help her get settled in her room. It turned out to be a small room with a bed and chest in the very back of the hospital wing. Her classes were confusing but Madame Pomfry let her train to be a nurse in the hospital wing as a class. She refered to Rose, that was her name, as her assistant and frequently left her in charge for small amounts of time.   
  
Pretty soon, Rose met Neville Longbottom. He was a frequent visitor to the hospital wing and seemed to know Madame Pomfry pretty well. The two became instant friends.   
  
"Hey, Rose? You're awefully good at healing. Where did you learn?" He asked her one day. "My mother was a healer and I was homeschooled untill this year so I guess I was just around it a lot. It ran in the family." She said softly. Neville wanted to ask what she ment by saying that it 'ran' in her family instead of that it 'runs'. It suggested that it didn't anymore. Maybe it didn't. "Tell me about your family." He said as she slowly healed his arm, pretending to be using majic to do it.   
  
"They were great. My sisters were all so pretty. Mother was said to be the most beautifull woman in the village when she was my age. I didn't inherit her looks. I was the oldest though. So I kind of had a leg up on my other sisters and healing. They weren't very good healers. They were all so occupied with how they looked." She said and began to giggle. "And they were all squimish! Ha, ha!" She laughed out loud as Neville's arm completely healed. He laughed along with her and rubbed his arm slowly.   
  
Neville thought of her as a good friend who was a girl. A very pretty, good friend who was a girl. He secretly had a crush on her and tried very hard not to show it. But he did try to show off, as all young boys, or even men, do. He made sure to think up a good manly excuse for his variouse injuries and curses when he came to the hospital wing and pretty soon she was the only one who treated him. He thought it was quite nice.   
  
Madame Pomfry recognised the tell-tale signs of puppy love emmediately and set it up to where Rose treated him herself by making up excuses and leaving her in charge. Madame Pomfry thought she was an excellent student and girl and she felt sorry for Neville. She was also an excellent healer. She apparently, cured a distant relative of cancer, or so she said. Madame Pomfry believed her. To heal someone you see everything about the wound and change it to your liking. She explained it so vividly that Madame Pomfry was possitive she actualy did cure someone from cancer. It was quite amazing.   
  
The students in her classes, however, did not love her like Madame Pomfry and Neville did. They were cruel to her actually. Rose cried almost every night from something the Slytherins had said or even a fellow Griffindor. The Slytherins were plain cruel. Their words cut her like a thousand knives. The Hufflepuffs liked her just fine and some of the Griffindors were nice. The rest thought she was a fairy because of how small and delicate she was. The pointed ears didn't help much either. The Ravenclaws said things behind her back in whispers that she still heard, no matter how softly they spoke.   
  
So she cried. And cried. Untill her eyes were a puffy red and she couldn't cry anymore. Neville heard her. He sometimes had to sleep in the hospital wing overnight, and Madame Pomfry would place him right next to the door to her room.   
  
Of course every night she locked the door. Neville thought it was because she didn't want him to go in, but she left the keys in a drawer down the hall where he could get them. He couldn't understand why, but she did.   
  
Anyways, he heard her sobbing every now and then and these funny thumping noises. And in her sleep he heard her thrashing around and often falling off her bed. He could rarely fall asleep there. He never told her what he heard. Neville thought she might get upset. He didn't want that.  
  
So that's what happened untill Rose's incounter with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and her least favorite by far, Hermione Granger.   
  
Ron was propped up on Harry and Hermione's shoulders by an arm and was jumping on one leg with his head bleeding. Rose had been tending to Neville, who was, at the moment, a particularly friendly cat. Neville the cat was dark brown and had unruley hair that went everywhere. He was purring and rubbing her arms with his side as she pet him, trying to remember the spell to reverse it. Madame Pomfry had gone into town to purchase a new bra apparently and left her in charge as she sometimes did. Harry set his friend up on a bed and started yelling for Madame Pomfry while Hermione tried desperately to separate Ron's hair from the stream of blood. No one knows why.   
  
"Hey! Where'd Madame Pomfry go!?" Harry demanded from Rose. Rose looked puzzled. "She went to town." Rose said. Harry didn't know about her being an assistant nurse. No one but the people who visited the hospital wing knew. He probably didn't even know her name. "Are you daft!? Why would she go to town!? It's Quidditch season!" He demanded. Neville heard his tone of voice when he adressed Rose and jumped on him, biting and scratching. He was very protective. Especially when he had no control over his actions and instincts telling him that Harry wanted to hurt Rose. Rose paniced, Neville being her best friend, and tried to get him but couldn't do it before Harry threw him across the room.   
  
"Neville!" She cried and raced over to see if he was hurt. He meowed angrily at Harry, who was sporting a bloody cheek and forehead before closing his eyes. Rose picked him up gently and cradled him as Harry started to understand. "That was Neville!? Oh, nevermind! Get Madame Pomfry! Ron's broke his leg and cut himself up something awefull!" Harry insisted as he threw back the curtain to expose the bloody Ron and nervouse Hermione. However Rose fussed over Neville. "I'm in charge and you hurt Neville! You can wait! Poor Neville's got a concusion and he'll die if I let him sleep!" Rose cried before laying Neville out on the bed next to Ron's and pulling out her wand.   
  
She said something Harry couldn't decifer and suddenly Neville the cat was no longer a cat. He was, however, asleep. "Oh, poor Neville!" She cried before reluctantly slapping him. He woke suddenly as Harry tried to get Rose's attention again. "I fixed it! Darn curses! They always take forever! Are you ok Neville? Please don't go to sleep!" She said. "Yeah, Rose, I'm fine... Just a little..." He said as he nearly drifted off. "Hey, just let him sleep, Ron's really busted up over here!" Harry said as Ron cradled his leg.   
  
"SLEEP?! Just let him sleep you say!? Do you know what a concussion is!? It sloshes your brain over to the other side of your head and if you go to sleep you might never wake up again! And you want me to let him SLEEP!?" Rose demanded. Hermoine decided to be helpfull. "I'll keep him up if you'll at least rap up Ron's leg. Madame Pomfry must have taught you that much in your private class!" Hermione said in a very snotty way. Rose just glared and gave Neville a pat before walking over to Ron.   
  
It was her instinct to help and heal, so she did. "I can do a lot more than rap, thank you very much..." She said and pulled out her wand again before putting a hand over Ron's leg and saying this word, "Biendo!" She whispered. "What!? You can perform THAT spell!? But it's almost impossible!!!" Hermione said awestruck as she helped Neville to his feet and started walking with him. She couldn't actually perform that spell. She didn't even put any power in her wand or words when she said it. She was healing him with her demon abilities.   
  
"Like I said." She slowly mended the bone and started fixing the ligaments. "I can do a lot more than rap." She said as the skin turned tan again and the muscles healed. She moved her hand to his forehead and repeated the process. The cut slowly closed. "A lot." Rose said finally and walked back over to Neville. "Isn't that right?" She asked him with a smile as she took him back from Hermione. He smiled goofily and nodded before attempting to walk. She used the spell to un-slosh his brain and he was better.   
  
"Impressive." Hermione said as Ron stood up. "Yeah. Hey, Neville, sorry I nearly killed you. I really didn't know it was you." Harry added. Rose just frowned and scrunched up her nose before adressing Neville. "Umm... Neville, I'm not feeling so good..." She said before limping back to her room with Neville following. He never actually went in her room. The funny thing was, as she walked away, she was holding her head and limping on her right leg...  
  
It turns out, the reason Ron had to pay his little visit to the hospital wing was that Draco Malfoy nearly killed him by ramming him into the goal and making him fall from his broom at a Quidditch game. The next day, They got him back.   
  
"Hey! Somebody better help! My father will sue this school for everything it's worth if I don't get some assistance now!" Draco yelled. Madame Pomfry was helping cure a very severe case of boils so Rose ran over. "Hello, I'm the assistant, can I help you?" She asked curtly. "Oh, H***, I get stuck with the fairy!?" Malfoy yelled to Madame Pomfry across the row. "Mr Malfoy! Watch your language! And Miss Heeler is a very qualified nurse, please do not refer to her as a fairy." Madame Pomfry replied angrily. "Or I may be forced to remove some of your valuable house points." She added as a second thought. Malfoy grumbled.   
  
"Fine. I got bit by a tea kettle." He said as he showed her his rather mangled hand. She didn't even blink. "I don't believe tea kettles have any poison, or at least last time I checked they didn't, so I'll just heal it then shall I?" She joked, trying to maintain a calm exterior. Malfoy grumbled more and waited. She healed it but unfortunately, since there were so many cuts, she couldn't seal them all the way at once. "What? It's still bleeding!" Malfoy said as he looked at the nearly 20 cuts on him. "Give me another minute, I'm tired." She said and took a breath before finishing up. "Would you like to keep the scars?" She asked stupidly when she was almost done. "Are you daft!? Of course not!" He yelled and she finished, quite down trodden. "I'm done, you can go bac to class. I'll write you a pass." She said.   
  
That night, she cried. A lot. Neville didn't drop in with a cookie like he normally did. And the Slytherins heared about her being a healer and made up a little rhyme about her being a fairy. Eventually the whole school found out and some first years walked up to her to see if she really was a fairy. Eventually, in Hogwarts, means by lunch. Rose decided to go out and walk around. The teachers probably wouldn't mind.   
  
So she walked out of her room and walked. She passed a lot of stuff. Eventually though, she found the kitchens and walked inside. The House Elves were cleaning up after dinner when she walked in. They all seemed very startled to see her. One house elf with lots of clothes walked up to her. "Can Dobby help?" He asked. "Umm... No." She said. Then a thought occured to her. "Would it be ok if I baked something?" She asked. Dobby looked puzzled. "Girl wants Dobby to make her breakfast?" Dobby asked. "No! No! I was actually wondering if I could use the oven and make something myself." She said. "Oh! Dobby sees! Dobby show Girl the pantry!"   
  
That morning, when Neville walked in the hospital wing, he saw something strange. There was a large green jar sitting on a table with another, smaller green jar next to it. There were blank passes on the table too and a quill and ink. A chair sat behind it but in the very front of the table, it said, "Rose Heeler - Assistant Nurse" in big green letters. Rose sat grinning in the chair. Neville also noticed that it sat right next to Madame Pomfry's office. "Good morning Rose! Why did you get a desk?" He asked puzzled. "Because. No one knows who I am. They have to this way, or they don't get any treats!" Rose said with a grin as she opened the lids of the two jars.   
  
Neville looked inside them. One was full of Cholate chip cookies and the other had little chucks of chocolate. "I made them both myself! With a little help from Dobby of course!" She said happily. "You made cookies and chocolate?" He asked. "Sure! I figured since I didn't get my regular cookie yesterday, I'd make some!" She said. "All of my good patients get one! It's like a treat for being nice!" She said. "And I even put a curse on it so if anyone tried to steal one it would turn into spinach. Pretty smart, huh?" She asked. Neville grinned. "It's brilliant! Are they any good?" He asked. "I think so! You want one?" She asked and set the lids on her table. Neville smiled before taking one and giving her complements on it for the rest of the day.   
  
Her only comment was, "Now, Neville, flattery will get you no where! But it is much apreciated." He thought it was funny and continued to insist that even his Gram couldn't have made anything remotely as tasty. He neglected to mention that his Gram didn't cook often.   
  
One night, Neville heard Rose hit the ground hard as he slept outside her room. Eventually he made up his mind to go figure out if she was hurt. So he lifted the key from Madame Pomfry and unlocked the door. He snuck in quietly and found Rose buckled to her bed by one arm, sitting on the ground, rubbing her bumm, in a night gown. "Rose?" He said. She was holding her breath nervously and trying not to move. "Rose, it's Neville." He said as he turned on the lamp. "Oh, Neville! I was really scared for a minute!" She said as she pulled at her buckle nervously.   
  
"Sorry about that! Why are you tied to your bed!?" He asked. "Oh! I sleep walk really bad, so I buckle myself to the bed so I won't run off by accident. What are you doing here?" She asked. He messed with the buckle untill the darn thing finally came off. "Thanks." She said as she rubbed her arm. "No problem. I just wanted to see what that thumping sound was." He said. "Oh." She said from the floor as he sat down next to her. "Well, now you know." She said. "Yeah, I guess I do." He said as he looked over at her. She looked back and there was an aquard pause.   
  
Rose blushed and Neville's stomach did flip flops as he debated over what to do. "I'm sorry I didn't bring cookies." He said softly. "Yeah, that'd be nice." Rose answered and there was an aquard pause again. Neither of them noticed that the door was cracked and that an invisible someone was watching. Eventually, Neville gained a spine. We don't know how, but he did. And he kissed her.   
  
It was just a hurried little peck on the lips, but it was still the bravest thing he'd ever done. He blushed scarlet and Rose turned beet red. Strangely enough though, after that, Neville had no problem kissing her again. This time it was NOT a hurried little peck, instead it was a full on kiss. Rose pulled away. "Neville, I-" She began but was cut off by another soft kiss. Neville was very suprised by himself. Especially by the next thing he said. "This is the bravest thing I've ever done, so while I'm on a streak, I'd just like to say that you are very pretty. And that I really like you a lot." He kissed her again. This time she kissed back though and the invisible someone left.   
  
Neville decided that he'd better stop so he helped her get back into her buckle, said good-night, and kissed her again before leaving. Meanwhile...  
  
"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Harry said as he shook his friend awake. "Wahh... What? Oh, Harry, it's you. How did the dare go? Does Rose really float 3 feet over her bed when she sleeps?" Ron asked, remembering the dare that Lavender Brown put on Harry and that he had left to go check. "I don't know, she wasn't asleep. But I've got big news!" Harry cried and plopped down in front of his friend. Ron wiped the sleep from his eyes. "It better be, mate, if you woke me up for it." Ron said angrily. "Trust me, you'll love it! Guess who I found kissing in Rose Heeler's bedroom!" Harry asked excitedly. "Your Uncle Vernon and Dumbledore. I give, who?" Ron asked dully.   
  
"Neville!" Harry whispered. Ron emmediately woke up. "Neville?! OUR Neville!? Neville Longbottom!?" Ron demanded. Harry just nodded. Ron grinned. "You're kidding me!" He said. "Nope. Him and Rose were sitting on the floor kissing! Tounge and all!" Harry said. "You mean to tell me that OUR Neville went into Rose's room and just started making out with her?! There has to be something else!" Ron asked.   
  
"Well... I walked in and they were both sitting on the floor looking at each other. Then Neville said something like, 'I'm sorry I didn't bring any cookies' and she said 'Yeah, that'd be nice' and Neville kissed her. And they both blushed and Neville kissed her again. And she tried to say something, but he cut her off with another kiss. The wierdest thing happened then. Neville said, umm... 'This is the bravest thing I've done, you're very pretty, I like you' or something stupid like that. Anyways, the point is, Neville's got a girlfriend!" Harry said.   
  
Both of them laughed for a long time untill Ron frowned. "He beat us to it." He said and both of them frowned and stared off into space...   
  
Neville and Rose acted pretty much the same, except for the secretive looks they gave each other every now and then. And every once-in-a-while they'd blush when they ran into each other. Rose went on a baking spree and Neville bought a white jar and painted roses on it so she could have a place for the extra baked goods. One morning she brought a pan of brownies back with her and gave them to Madame Pomfry. Madame Pomfry couldn't eat them all so she put them in the teacher's lounge and the staff slowly picked them off.   
  
Rose gave Neville a fresh baked cookie every morning and every now and then they'd find themselves alone and Neville would give her a quick kiss and take another cookie to cover the action and make it seem more normal. Rose soon found herself looking forward to their Kiss-and-Cookie routine. The other patients, at least the nice, patient, ones, also enjoyed her baking spree as every time they came and she patched them up, she gave them each a cookie or brownie or chocolate. She soon tried her hand at baking candies and succeded in creating a good hard candy, like a cross between a sucker and a jawbreaker, and passing hem out. She ate her own sweets too and luckily gained some weight(She had always been terribly skinny).   
  
She didn't do very good at baking untill she'd blotched a recipe at least 5 times and Dobby was, thank Enma, always patient with her, even though she sometimes caused quite a mess. So instead of sleeping a full 10 hours, she went down to the kitchens each night for about an hour and came back with candies and sweets. So she recieved enough sleep, but not as much as Neville would like her to have. He dropped by every day after classes and before and they played cards and ate cookies with who-ever was there at the time. Strangely enough, the incident changed both of them for the better.   
  
Firstly, Neville, by some miracle, didn't do anything clumsy. He didn't have to go to the hospital wing for any reason other than to see Rose, or Rosie as he called her occasionally. It was like he couldn't. And he very much injoyed it. And secondly, Rose didn't cry anymore. If Neville did go to the hospital wing and sleep by her door, he would hear nothing. No pitter-patter, sobbing, thumping, or anything like that. Just silence. And Rose was very much enjoying that too.   
  
"Good Morning Rosie!" Neville said into the hospital wing. "Rosie?" He asked when he didn't see her by her desk or a bed. "Rosie?" He repeated. Madame Pomfry walked out of a small room. "Oh, Neville, I'm afraid Rose has a fever. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?" She asked. "Umm... No. I'll just go see if she wants anything. Her room's unlocked, right?" He asked. "Yes. She should be up. I'll just go see if she wants visitors." Madame Pomfry said and busseled off. She came back in few minutes. "You can go in if you want." She said and stuck her hand in the cookie jar. Unfortunately, she pulled out a piece of old broccoli. "Oh, I hate that curse!" She said and dropped it back in before running off to clean her hands.   
  
Neville laughed and walked into Rosie's room after knocking. "Hello Rosie, I heard you were sick. Are you ok?" He asked sweetly as he walked up to her bed side. Rose's cheeks were red and she looked really tired and cold. She shivered occasionally. "Umm... No, not really. I'm cold." She said. Neville touched her face, it was hot. "Well you feel like you're sitting on a furnace!" He said and pulled back his hand as if burned. She laughed and sat up, rapping herself in the covers.   
  
"I made some ice cream last night, but it tasted bad. I did it wrong. I'll try again tonight." She said. "No way! You're staying in bed untill you feeling better! I won't let you out." He said stubbornly. Rose laughed. Neville sat on the edge of her bed. "You're being protective." She said. "It's nice." She added and smiled. Neville hugged her tightly, even though she was hot, and ran his hands through her hair. Then he jumped up and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you tonight. Make sure you get lunch!" He said.   
  
That evening, at lunch, Neville looked around for a place to sit and found Rose. He sat down next to her and looked her over. She had a blanket pulled around her and she was trying to eat some broth. Her face was flushed and he felt her face. "Rosie! You've got a fever! You should be in bed!" He cried, getting Harry and Ron's attention. "I'm fine. Madame Pomfry told me to call for some soup, but I didn't want to bother anyone. So I came down myself." She said. "But you're sick! You'll... umm... give me a clue here... Oh! You'll never get better if you don't rest." He said, proud of his small amount of medical know how.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said and finished her broth before reaching for a french fry. "You're 100-something degrees, you're not fine." He said and stood before lifting her up too. "You are going back to bed." He said as he drug her down to the doors. "But I'm-" She started but all of a sudden the fever broke and she slumped over on his shoulders. He rapped one arm around his waist and said, "I told you you were sick." before walking out of the doors.   
  
He layed her down on her bed and covered her in blankets, quilts, and sheets before leaving. That night, at 9:00, when she always went to the kitchens, he was waiting for her. And two invisible others were too. Neville sat on a bed across from her door, the invisibles in a corner, and they waited. Pretty soon, Rose opened her door and tried to walk but tripped on a blanket she had draped around her. Neville jumped up and caught her before she could fall.   
  
"Dang it, Rosie, I knew you'd try to go!" He said as he set her down on the bed. "Darn, you caught me." She sighed. "Here, let me see if you're any better." He said and put his hand to her forehead. It was a normal temperature thankfully. "See, I'm better. I told you I would be." She said softly. He hugged her gently. "I still can't let you go. You're exausted. Dobby can live without your baking for one night." He said. Rosie grinned. "You're being protective again." She said and sighed before kissing him on the cheek. Neville grinned and gave her a kiss before walking her back into her room and buckling her to the bed gently. Then he kissed her forehead and left.   
  
"Well, mate, I thought you might have been lying, but with what I saw at lunch and just now..." Ron said. "It was creepy wasn't it?" Harry asked. "Very." On the way out Ron stuck his hand into the cookie jar and pulled out a browning celery stick. "Yuck! Does she actully eat this stuff!?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of the rather long Chp.1~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! YYH makes an appearance next! I hope you liked my little story! It might not be this big next time.  
  
Hiei: Neville?   
  
Neville: Yeah, me.   
  
Hiei: That's just wrong...   
  
There will be NO Voldemort, at least I don't think so. Harry and Ron might even confront Neville about his... umm... kissing addiction... *Giggle* 


End file.
